


Last Christmas

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: This is a gift to my readers!A sad, yet romantic tale of our two favorite men. Don't worry, when I said minor character death, I meant it. And no, I would never take their baby away from them.





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my readers! 
> 
> A sad, yet romantic tale of our two favorite men. Don't worry, when I said minor character death, I meant it. And no, I would never take their baby away from them.

 

The lights were dimmed and outside a gentle snow fell. Dean’s fingers found the chords and he sang softly, his eyes solely on the big blue eyes staring up at him.

 _You're here where you should be_  
_Snow is falling as the carols sing_  
_It just wasn't the same_  
_Alone on Christmas day_  
_Presents, what a beautiful sight_  
_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight_  
_You're all that I need_  
_Underneath the tree_

_I found, what I was looking for  
A love that's meant for me_

“You’re a good father, Dean.” Dean looked up and smiled at the older woman leaning against the doorjamb. He blushed at being caught singing.

“Thanks, Naomi,” he said, standing and leaning his guitar against the wall. He lifted Chase from his crib and cuddled him close. “Cas still busy with the Christmas presents?”

Her amused smile made him chuckle. “My son is a brilliant man, but you know as well as I that he has no mechanical ability. Thankfully, none of his constituents see that side of him.” They both laughed softly. “Is Chase having a difficult time falling asleep?”

She moved forward and cupped the infant’s head with her frail hand. “Yeah, this whole teething thing is ruining our Christmas. Right, Buddy?” He kissed Chase’s forehead.

“This, too, shall pass,” she quoted. Chase whimpered and Dean put his finger to his son’s mouth and the baby began to gnaw on it. Slobber dripped down Dean’s hand.

“I’ve sang him a couple of songs and that usually puts him out, but it ain’t working tonight.”

“Let’s go downstairs and see how badly my son is doing. You can help while I rock our boy.”

“Cas is going to kill us. He’s a stickler for schedules when it comes to Chase.”

“Is he really going to argue with his mother?” Dean’s smile was soft and he shook his head. No, his husband would not argue with Naomi. Not now… not on Christmas Eve.

Dean led the way to the top of the stairs and Naomi took his arm. He moved slowly, not wanting to rush her. At the landing, he paused. “Need to rest?”

“Just a minute,” she said, her breathing labored. Her eyes bore into his. “I want to thank you for letting me share Christmas with you, Dean.”

“Hey… hey, you’re family. You’re always welcome here.” It hadn’t always been true. Naomi was against her son… her charismatic, wealthy, intelligent son… marrying Dean. She had goals for Cas. Goals that Dean would jeopardize. It wasn’t even a gay thing. It was that fact that Dean came from the wrong side of the tracks. He was just a high school football coach.

“You’ve been so good for Castiel,” she whispered and Dean knew that she was saying she was sorry for those earlier years.

“He’s been good for me,” Dean stated. She nodded and gave his arm a tug to show that she was ready to continue their trip down the stairs.

The last tour of the Governor’s mansion ended at four, so they had the place to themselves. The huge tree in the foyer was beautifully decorated, but it was the small family tree in the private area of the large house where they found Cas.

He was sitting on the floor amid several boxes and plastic parts. He looked up when they stopped just inside the doorway. Gone was the stiff suit befitting the Governor of Oregon. Cas was down to just his dress slacks and white shirt. “Having problems, babe?” Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

“I don’t even know what a Gymboree is. Nor why it has to come in so many pieces.” His eyes fastened on Dean and he saw betrayal there.

“It’s for motor development, Cas.” Yeah, so, Dean might have gone a little overboard on Christmas presents, but it was Chase’s first… and Naomi’s last.

“Dean, he’s four months old… did he really need a… “ Cas looked at a colorful box to his left. “Motorized Batmobile?” Dean bit his lower lip.

“Yes?” He shrugged sheepishly. Cas rolled his eyes when his mother chuckled.

“You don’t have to encourage him, Mother,” Cas said testily, but there was no heat behind his words. “And why is Chase still awake? It’s past his bedtime.”

“His teeth are bothering him. After two songs, he was still a little fussy,” Dean informed him and Cas’ face softened.

“Should we give him one of those ice pops the pediatrician recommended?”

“Let’s just see if grandmama can help,” Naomi left Dean’s side to sink into the comfortable rocking chair they’d bought after Chase was born. Dean shared a wide-eyed look with his husband. He mouthed the word ‘grandmama?” and it was Cas’ turn to shrug. Naomi was a very formal woman. She’d been a senator’s wife for thirty years until a heart attack took her husband four years ago. When they’d told her about the surrogate and their hopes of being fathers, she hadn’t showed an interest. Funny how things changed.

As she rocked their son, Dean knelt beside Cas and picked up the directions. “Here’s your problem, Cas. You’ve tried to insert this thingy here into that… before putting this doodad here in place.” He got Cas’ smitey stare and did his best not to smile. “Why don’t you go get me and your mom some eggnog and I’ll sort this out,” he suggested and Cas was more than happy to leave the room.

“While he’s gone, I need to tell you something,” Dean looked up at Naomi’s words, his hands gripping the plastic parts of the playset.

“I know I don’t… show it often, but I love my son. By extension, I’ve grown quite fond of you. And this child… your child…” She stopped and blinked. Dean looked away, sensing she needed a moment. “Silly hormones,” she said, attempting humor. “I guess one never knows how precious life is until death is looming.”

“Naomi…” Dean started, wanting her to stop.

“Shhhh, let an old woman speak.” Dean shut his mouth and nodded. “My son is the man he is today because of you. You, Dean Winchester. I need you to promise me that you will not let him turn out like his father.”

“I promise.” Senator Novak had been a harsh man. He’d been mentally abusive and made it his goal in Washington to block everything that had to do with gay rights. To him, Cas was a disgrace. Cas showed him up by being the first gay governor in the US. He’d won the election just days before Novak died. Dean had gotten a sadistic kick out of it. It was a promise he’d have no problem with. Cas was nothing like his old man.

Losing his father wasn’t a great loss to Cas, but Naomi’s diagnosis was devastating to him. Cancer. The ugliest word in the world. She hadn’t been the most attentive mother, but no one could doubt she loved her one and only child. She’d accepted Cas.

Cas came back into the room and stopped. He was holding two small tumblers of eggnog. Dean gave him a questioning look and Cas nodded at Chase, tucked safely in his grandmother’s arms. He was asleep, one tiny hand still in his mouth. Dean grinned. “Will you look at that,” he whispered. “Thanks, mom.”

Naomi’s head tilted to the side just like Cas’ did sometimes. What had he said that… _oh_.

“I… sorry.”

“Please don’t be. You have no idea…” Tears glistened in her eyes and she motioned for Cas to take Chase. He set the drinks on the coffee table and lifted their son. She stood and left the room.

“I didn’t mean…” Dean said, staring at the empty doorway. Cas took him into his arms, Chase nestled between them, and rested his forehead against Dean’s.

“Shhh. I think you made her very happy. She just needs a minute.”

Together, they took their sleeping son to his room next to theirs and put him in his crib. Cas checked the baby monitor before gently shutting the door behind them. Taking Dean’s hand in his, they moved down the hall.

The guest room light came through the partly closed door. Naomi sat on the edge of the bed and didn’t look up when they knocked softly. “Mother?”

“I’m fine. I’m just… happy.” She looked up at the two of them. “You’ve made me so very happy… both of you.”

“Hey, it’s Christmas Eve,” Dean said, moving forward to help her up. “We still have eggnog to drink, presents to put together and carols to sing.”

The three of them moved down the stairs slowly. With Naomi ensconced in the rocking chair, Dean and Cas finished putting together Chase’s Christmas bounty. Cas grumbled and Dean kept up a running commentary with his reasons for each present. Naomi watched them with a soft smile on her face. It might be her last Christmas, but Dean was bound and determined to make it her best.

 

 


End file.
